Something Beautiful
by The Fink
Summary: Nick makes a promise...
1. January, 1989

Disclaimer: While large chunks of the basic story and both Libby and Evie are my invention, the rest is borrowed from CBS and people who aren't me. No harm, no foul.

Written for the TalkCSI Nick Fic Song Challenge and (loosely!) inspired by Matt Nicholson's excellent "Who We Are", this ties into my other CSI stories, especially 'Red Rain' - there are some slight spoilers, but nothing that will completely blow any major plots! - and is a series of seven semi-linked vingettes/drabbles, named for the month/year it takes place in.

Many thanks to Smokey and the rest of the gang on TalkCSI for the feedback and help.

Please offer feedback; it tells me how I'm doing.

* * *

January, 1989

The tiny bundle in his arms was the most precious thing Nick had ever seen.

Being the family baby himself, no one had ever trusted him with a baby this small before but this time around there hadn't been any other option. Somewhere else in the hospital the baby's mother - his sister-in-law - was undergoing a kill-or-cure operation and his parents were looking out for both her and his brother, who hadn't even seen his new baby daughter yet. Nick vaguely felt that wasn't quite right on Billy's part, but if his parents weren't going to raise it, he surely wasn't. Billy didn't really like him all that much at the best of times and these were far from being those.

That had left him - the almost eighteen-year-old runt of the family - in charge of a baby who hadn't even gotten so much as a name yet. So far, he'd watched her while she was asleep, calmed her when she'd woken crying and helped change one diaper. The nurse who'd helped him with that last had told him she'd be wanting her first feeding soon and she, the nurse, would bring a bottle for that. For now, though, as the sun rose on a brand new day the little girl was content to lie dozing in his arms, snug and warm in the shawl his mother had knitted for her.

She was so small and yet so absolutely perfect and Nick knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would do everything he could to look after her. Even if it meant giving up some of his free time and dropping some of his sports to do it. Poor soul wouldn't get anyone else's undivided attention until Diane was out of the woods - if she even made it that far, and that was far from certain.

"You'll have me," he promised softly. "I may just only be an uncle, but I'm gonna be here for when you need me."


	2. March, 1993

See part 1 for notes

* * *

March, 1993

"Uncle Nicky!"

The high pitched squeal was loud enough that Nick could hear it even before he'd shut off the engine and it made him grin, even as he wondered what the source of the squeal was doing to be here when he arrived. As he stiffly climbed out of the car, however, all chance of pondering that question fled as a small, dark-haired whirlwind flung itself at his legs, actually knocking him back a pace.

"Hey!" Wrapping one arm around the whirlwind and grabbing the roof of the car to steady himself, Nick looked down. "Guess I don't need to ask if you missed me, huh?"

"Been waiting for you to come home for aaaaaaaaaages," said the whirlwind, tilting her head so that she could look up at him.

"Libby, honey, give Nicky a chance to get into the house."

Nick wasn't quite as surprised to see his mother not all that far behind her granddaughter. He offered her a smile before bending to pick Libby up. "Mom - wasn't expecting a welcome committee."

Jillian Stokes offered a wry smile. "It's a long story."

"Mommy had to go 'cation," Libby put in.

"Not that long, then," said Nick, grinning. "How long are they away for?"

"Two weeks," said Jillian. "They're back the day after you go back."

"Interesting timin'."

"Yes," said his mother, in a tone of voice that suggested Billy had probably already been given at least the third degree on that particular subject. "Though, to be fair, she was supposed to be staying with Kathy this time."

"Joe an' Tom got sick," said Libby pulling a yucky face as she spoke. "Don' wanna get sick."

"And you won't," said Jillian, with a smile. "Chicken pox," she added by way of explanation. "So don't even think about heading over there to see them. It's the one thing you never had as a child and this is no time to start."

Nick smirked as he set Libby back on her feet. "With finals only six weeks away, Kathy wasn't gonna see me anyhow."

"Come play with me!" Libby demanded, tugging on his hand with all of her four-year-old might. "I got a new ball!"

For a moment, Nick hesitated. What he really ought to do was grab his bag and get on with studying - that, after all, was his prime motivation for coming home during Spring Break rather than doing some of the more fun activities some of his frat brothers were organising. On the other hand, the books would still be there once Libby had gone to bed and the idea of both fresh air and spending time with his small niece after the long drive was definitely more appealing.

"You'll spoil her," said Jillian, though there was no disapproval in her tone.

"If I don't, who else will?" Nick retorted. To Libby he said, "You got a new ball, huh? Sounds like something we should test out. Game of catch sound good?"

Libby's squeal of joy was answer enough. Nick grinned. It was definitely good to be home.


	3. January, 1994

See part 1 for notes

* * *

January, 1994

"And Jack says I'm almost big enough to help groom Jazz," Libby finished.

For the last hour, almost since he'd arrived, Libby had been talking nonstop about the newest horse on the ranch. Nick didn't think he'd managed to take in more than one word in ten, she'd been that excited, but it had made for a nice break from the various worries that had been pounding around his head for the last few weeks. She'd already towed him down to the paddock to see the new arrival and they were now both sitting on the back porch of the house, enjoying the view down over the ranch - at least, Nick was enjoying it; he didn't think Libby'd even stopped to notice it.

"So she's definitely going to be Jazz, huh?" he said.

Libby nodded vigorously. "Grampa Cisco said so."

"Well if Grampa Cisco said so, it must be so," said Nick. "And, here's a deal for you: when Jack says you're big enough to help groom her, I'll start teaching you how to ride her."

"Really?"

Nick thought Libby's shriek might just have been audible all the way over in New Mexico. "Yes, really."

Libby giggled, but her laughter slowly faded as something else obviously struck her. "But how's that going to work?" she asked. "You're away at big school most of the time an' what if Jack says I get big enough while you're away?"

Nick sighed as reality crashed in once more and he recalled just why he'd come home. "Libby, if I tell you something, you gotta promise me you'll keep it a secret."

Frowning, the five-year-old nodded. "I'm good at keeping secrets," she said earnestly.

"I know you are, darlin', but this is kinda a big one."

Solemnly she held up her right hand and extended her pinkie. "Tom an' Joe make me pinkie swear sometimes. When it's something really important."

Nick smiled faintly and wondered just what constituted 'important' where the irrepressible twins were concerned. He decided it was better not knowing - that way his sister couldn't yell at him when it inevitably blew up. He linked pinkies with Libby. "Okay, then. I'm gonna be coming home, properly, pretty soon. Big school - law school - just isn't..." He stopped. There were so many ways he could end that sentence, and none of them would make any sense to Libby. "Going was a mistake."

"Are you quitting?" Libby asked, scandalised by that idea.

"Sometimes it's allowed," said Nick, though he doubted his father would see it that way.

"Does that mean I can quit school?" Libby appealed.

That made Nick grin. "Unfortunately, you're stuck with that for a while longer." She pouted. "But if you find you're really having trouble with it, you can always ask your mom or your dad for help. You know that, right?"

"They won't help," said Libby dismissively. "Daddy's never home before I go to bed and Mommy doesn't like me bothering her."

"Then, when I've gotten settled, you can come ask me."

"How long will that take?"

Nick did a hasty calculation. "I'm hopin' to be squared away before my birthday and that's in a little over two weeks."

Libby wrinkled her nose. "Why's it going to take so long?"

"I have stuff I need to bring home and there's a whole bunch of boring, grown up stuff that I need to do, too."

"Like get a job?"

Nick offered her a smile. "Actually, that bit's already done. I start there, day after my birthday."

"Doing what?"

"It's... It's a special kind of scientist, helping the police and people like your dad and Grampa Cisco to find the bad guys and make sure they get punished for what they've done."

Libby tipped her head on one side, considering that for a moment. "Finding the bad guys is good, but being a scientist sounds kinda boring," she pronounced.

"Not for you, huh?"

The small girl shook her head vigorously. "Science sucks."

For the first time in a while, Nick found himself laughing. He was still fairly sure his father was likely to about skin him for what he'd decided, but at least Libby could still make him smile.


	4. April, 1997

See part 1 for notes

* * *

April, 1997

Nick wasn't sure which was hindering his packing more; the fact that he had his left arm in a plaster cast and sling or the fact that every time he turned around, Libby was standing and sulking in the spot he wanted to move to next.

"I don't want you to go," she whined.

"It's only an interview - I'll be back on Friday."

"But then you'll be moving there," said Libby. "And I won't get to see you any more."

"I'll only be moving there if I get the job--"

"Why wouldn't you?" Libby looked blank. "Didn't that ceremony last week mean you were the bestest crim'nalist in Texas?"

Nick cringed at the reminder. "Not exactly." The award had been for bravery - so it said. He didn't consider what he'd done to be brave at all; more like completely bone-headed.

"Well I think you are," she said with all the decision an eight-year-old could muster. Then her face fell. "That means you will get the job and be moving to Las Vegas."

Giving up on packing for the moment, Nick slowly eased down onto the bed and held his arms open to Libby, drawing her into a one-armed hug. "Darlin' even if I do wind up moving to Vegas, it's not like it's another planet. It's just three states over."

"But you won't be here," Libby mumbled, clinging tightly to him as if she thought he was going to disappear right there and then.

"No, I won't be, but you'll be able to call me, or write to me or, heck, I'm sure Grampa Cisco would let you use his computer to send me an email if you needed to. And there's always visits. I'll be comin' home, just like I used to in college - though maybe not quite so often - and you'll be able to come visit me, too. And, y'know, Captain Brass might not like me or want me so it might not even happen."

That just got him a dismissive snort. "Everybody likes you," she said. "Daddy said so." She pulled away enough so that she could look him in the eye. "You really mean I could come visit?"

Nick offered her a smile. "I really do."

"Then I guess it's okay." Libby sighed. "I'll miss you, though, and that sucks."

"Yeah." Not for the first time, Nick wished things had unfolded differently. "Yeah, it definitely sucks."


	5. February, 2001

Note: Takes place just after the end of 'Boom'

See part 1 for the rest of the notes

* * *

February, 2001

Nick knew he was hiding. He was hiding from the approbation of his friends back in Vegas and, at least currently, he was hiding from his mother, who'd already discerned that there was something very wrong. Not that working that out would have been all that difficult. It had been nearly four years since he'd last set foot in Texas and the fact that he'd shown up now, unannounced and, apparently, with a full week of vacation was a pretty big red flag. Sooner or later, he was going to have to admit that it wasn't vacation and then it would only be a matter of seconds before the mess with Kristy came out and then he'd have to face the fact that he'd let people down in pretty spectacular style.

So, at least for now, he was hiding, aided and abetted by Jack Harper, his parents' ranch manager, who seemed more than happy to have an extra pair of willing hands. His present task involved mucking out the horse barn. A task he'd hated as a kid, because of the smell and the constant bending and straightening, he actually found he was enjoying it this morning. Apparently, six years as a criminalist had given him an entirely different perspective - after all, what was the smell of a little horseshit compared to the stench of a two month old corpse?

He heard the barn door open and close, but he didn't pay the new arrival any mind until he caught the unmistakable sound of someone dropping something just behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Libby standing and staring at him in shock. His first impression was that she'd shot up in height since he'd last seen her. His second impression was of a collection of brushes at her feet - presumably the objects she'd dropped - and he judged the reason for her being there was probably to see to Jazz.

Nick sighed. So much for hiding. "Hey, Libby."

"What-- Are you-- Why didn't anyone tell me you were going to be here?" she finally managed, hurt apparent in her voice.

"I only got in late last night."

"But you must have known you were coming home."

"Not until yesterday evening."

Libby's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said your vacation time had to be arranged really in advance."

Nick turned back to the stall he was supposed to be mucking out. "It does."

"So why are you here?" she demanded.

Apparently, Libby had been taking lessons from his mother on the subject of interrogating him; unfortunately this wasn't a subject he wanted to explain to his twelve-year-old niece. "I screwed up," he said simply.

"Bad enough to get fired?" And he didn't miss the way hope seemed to lace that question - she was presumably thinking that if he had been fired this would be a permanent return.

"Almost." Without Catherine's intervention he wouldn't just have been canned, of course, but that was another thing he wasn't going to explain to Libby.

"Wow. So that's why you're cleaning the stalls out."

Nick blinked, suddenly lost by the logic. Turning again, so as he could see her, he said, "Excuse me?"

"Jack always threatens to make me clean the stalls out if I get into trouble."

Nick smiled faintly and shook his head. "This isn't a punishment. I offered." Even as he said it, though, he did wonder if, at least at a subconscious level, he'd made the offer to punish himself. After all, Libby wasn't the only person Jack had made that threat to. "I came out here to do some thinking."

Libby bent to retrieve the brushes. "What about?"

"Just about what I've been doing."

She gave him a long look. "You sound like you did when you came home from law school," she observed.

Nick blinked. "You remember that?"

"Sure." She hesitated. "Are you thinking of leaving Las Vegas?" And again there was a note of hope in her voice.

"Thought about it." He shook his head. "This isn't like law school, though. Going to Vegas wasn't a mistake; leaving would be. All I have to do is figure out how to make things right again."

"Time to cowboy up, huh?"

"Yeah - pretty much." And maybe it was just as simple as that. It wouldn't be pleasant, but it had to be done. He offered Libby a smile before turning back to the stall. "Think I know where I need to start, too. You busy this afternoon?"


	6. November, 2003

See part 1 for notes

* * *

November, 2003

"Thought I'd find you out here."

Nick didn't bother to look round from the stall gate where he was currently rubbing the nose of Blaze, the gelding that was, at least nominally, his. That it was Libby who'd come looking for him really didn't surprise him. His mother was, most likely, still giving Rachel a roasting for what she'd done and everyone else was probably still eating their Thanksgiving dinner and cursing the fact that he'd come home this year. "You shouldn't be spoiling your dinner just because I've gone and spoilt mine."

"I don't think you spoilt yours," said Libby. "Not sure I'd want to eat much after listening to-- to-- to, well, that."

Nick shook his head. "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"That doesn't make it right." Libby took up a spot just next to him and held her hand out for Blaze to snuffle. "You don't come home too often as it is."

Nick cast a sidelong glance at his niece. "No - guess I don't."

"And I guess, after this, you probably won't be back for a while."

"Well not for any big family things, anyway."

"You won't," said Libby with certainty.

"Are you riding at the county fair next summer?" Nick asked.

Libby frowned. "What?"

"Are you riding? You said you were thinking about it."

"I guess - maybe. Kinda depends on Mom. She thinks I should have grown out of riding by now. That I should be concentrating on school stuff."

"Seeing as how, last time I checked, you were getting straight As in everything bar math and chemistry and you're taking extra credit classes on top, I can't see how your mom can complain."

Libby sighed. "Never stopped her before."

"Guess it hasn't." Nick offered Blaze a final scritch and turned to fully face Libby. "I can't promise this categorically because you know how my job goes, but if you're competing at county fair, I will do my best to try and get home to see you race. Might also get to visit in January, too - there's a conference being held in Dallas that I'm supposed to be attending."

"That would be so cool."

"And, so we can keep your mom happy, how 'bout you tell me where you're having trouble with Chemistry."

"Uncle Nicky!" Libby whined. "It's Thanksgiving!"

Nick grinned. "Yeah, but you only get a chem minor in town for three days, so use it or we have to do it by email."

Libby pulled a face. "Typing equations sucks and you know it."

"Anyway, I'm not saying go get your book today. Just tell me what you're up to and we can take a look at it in the morning." Nick paused. "Or are you joining Grandma and the aunts for the annual Black Friday shopping expedition?"

Libby pulled another face. "Do I look insane?"

"No, but as I recall all too clearly, sometimes it's kinda hard to dodge."

That got a giggle. "They used to drag you on it?"

"Until I was your age, yeah." Nick grimaced.

"That must have sucked."

"Like you wouldn't believe." He smirked. "So what're you up to in Chemistry?"

Libby rolled her eyes. "Testing chemical compounds, reactions, blowing up the lab - which, for the record, was not me."

Nick swallowed back a grin. "How'd that happen?"

She shrugged. "Someone thought it'd be a good idea to give Brian Jacobs a seat by a gas tap."

She said it as if that was all Nick needed to know which, judging by what he'd already heard about Brian Jacobs, it probably was. "Yeah, that'd do it - he probably wasn't even trying."

"So he accidentally blew the place up. Great." Libby rolled her eyes again. "Who thought teaching him Chemistry was a good plan?"

"Probably the great state of Texas and or the local school board, unfortunately." Nick shrugged. "Okay; bring your books by tomorrow and we'll see what we can do." He tucked his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her away from Blaze's stall. "Grandma's probably finished skinning Aunt Rachel by now - reckon it's safe to go back up to the house and stage a kitchen raid. Think you could manage some pecan pie?"


	7. May, 2006

See part 1 for notes

* * *

May, 2006

A tiny squeal brought Nick back to the present with a rush and dragged his attention to the little mortal in his arms. She wasn't quite the most precious thing he'd ever seen, but she was pretty damn close.

There were plenty of differences between this moment and the night her mother had been born. For one, the baby had a name - Evelyn Hope; for two, her mom was in the bed over on the other side of the room getting some well earned sleep. And, of course, he was older now. Maybe wiser. And yet, for all that it was different from that seventeen-year-old memory, some things were the same: he was sitting in an armchair, cuddling the newest member of the Stokes clan and watching the sun rise.

Quietly, he murmured, "I made a promise to your mom, when she was your age, that I'd be here whenever she needed me. Same goes for you, darlin'. Might only be an uncle, but if you need me, I'll be here."

Evie's only response was to blink sleepily at him.

"She must be getting close to wanting to eat," said a voice softly.

Nick stiffened, then realised that Libby was no longer asleep. He looked up and offered her a faint smile. "How long've you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you and Evie look awful cute together." Libby grinned. "So how's it feel to be a Great Uncle?"

Nick winced. "Like thirty-five's a little too young to be as old as that title implies. Just plain Uncle Nicky'll do fine - not like it's gonna make a heap of difference to Evie just yet, anyhow."

Libby giggled. "Did you cuddle her all night?"

"Only since she woke up - and I think you're right," he added as Evie uttered that squeal again, "she is gettin' hungry again."

"Bring her over, then," said Libby. "Better make sure she's fed and happy before the first round of visitors show up."

That made Nick smile. It had surprised him just how fast the various members of the LVCL Graveyard shift had adopted Libby when she'd shown up, seven months earlier. It had been Catherine who'd explained it with a simple, _"She's your daughter in all the important ways. Why wouldn't we?" _To Libby he simply said, "Catherine did promise to hold the lab folks off until this afternoon."

"And you don't think Grampa Cisco's gonna have pulled strings to get here?" Libby retorted, holding her arms out for her daughter. "He said him, grandma and dad would be here at seven and if Grampa Cisco says so--"

"It is so," Nick finished, handing Evie over. "I know." He turned away to give Libby a little privacy while Evie fed.

Libby hesitated. "Nick? Why'd you make that promise?"

Nick sighed. "Because you needed me - and, guess, in a funny sort of way, maybe I needed you, too. And now here we are, you're all grown up and got a beautiful baby girl all your own."

"Guess you've come full circle, huh?"

"I think we both have, darlin'." Nick turned back to face her. "I just hope the next go round's a little easier on us both."

Libby smiled. "I think it will be."


End file.
